


Oh the Ironing

by JadenR5Fam



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M, and trish and dez being trish and dez, flufff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenR5Fam/pseuds/JadenR5Fam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Electric Avenger and Spark Plug need ther suits ironed, and they enlist Ally to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the Ironing

"Allyyyy, please?" Austin begged, giving Ally puppy dog eyes.  
"No, Austin. I'm busy right now."  
"But Dez and I need our costumes ironed! We're going as the Electric Avengerrrrrrr, and his sidekick Spark Plug!"  
"I know you are. You've talked about it for the past six months." Ally said, shaking her head.  
"So? We still need help. I'll help you with your costume."  
"I don't need help." Here Ally assumed a cringe-worthy fake English accent. "I'm going as Hermione Granger."  
"Ally, no." Austin said.  
Dez was actually cringing. "Don't do that. Ever."  
"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Ally asked.  
"Emma Watson would be hitting her head against a wall. Repeatedly."  
"Austin!"  
"Sorry. But it's kind of true..."  
"What's true?" Trish asked as she walked into the room.  
"Austin said my English accent would make Emma Watson repeatedly hit her head against a wall."  
"I'm gonna have to agree with Austin on that."  
"Trish!" Ally was incredulous.  
"Ally, I'm not gonna lie to you. Your accents are awful."  
"Sorry, sweets." Austin said, shrugging.  
"Ally, will you please iron our suits?" Dez asked.  
"No! I'm busy."  
"Doing what?" Austin wanted to know.  
"Writing."  
"You can write any time you want. Our costumes need ironed now! Here's the deal, if you do this for us now, I'll take you out for a nice date tomorrow. Deal?" Austin offered.  
"Fine." Ally rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm letting myself be bribed like this."  
"I can."  
"Shut up, Trish. Where are the costumes, guys?"  
"Right here!" Austin exclaimed. "We've got them with us." Austin handed Ally a costume. "This is the Electric Avengerrrrrr's suit. And this is Spark Plug's." He handed her another suit.  
Ally layed out the Electric Avenger(rrrrrrrr) costume. "I need an iron."  
"I have one!" Dez pulled an iron out of his backpack.  
"Oh my god." Trish said.  
"....Why is there an iron in your backpack?" Ally asked.  
"Why wouldn't there be?" Dez replied.  
"Because most people don't just carry around irons." Austin said.  
"Dez isn't most people." Said Ally.  
"True." Austin agreed.  
Ally took the iron and plugged it in. "You owe me for this."  
"I know."  
"You know what I know?" Trish asked. "You're hopeless, Ally. You're a complete sucker for Austin."  
"I am not! I could just have easily refused!"  
"Suuuuure, you could have."  
"TRISH, I AM NOT A SUCKER. I just maybe have a soft spot for Austin."  
"That's the definition of a sucker."  
"I can hear both of you." Austin interjected.  
"Well, now you have blackmail material on Ally." Said Trish  
"I can hear, too!" Ally exclaimed as she began to iron the costume.  
"Be careful not to burn that." Dez ordered. "It's the Electric Avengerrrrrr's suit."  
"I know what it is, Dez. And I'm not gonna burn it. Also, can you guys stop saying 'the Electric Avengerrrrr'?"  
"That's how you say it." Austin said simply.  
"Nerds." Trish remarkd.  
"Says the girl who went to a Zalien convention." Ally shot back in defense of her boyfriend.  
"You went, too!" Trish exclaimed.  
"I was dragged." Ally corrected.  
"You enjoyed it, Ally. Don't lie." Austin was smirking.  
"I'm not saying anything either way."  
"So you did enjoy it." Said Dez.  
"Not saying anything!"  
A few minutes later, the suit was ironed.  
"This one's done. Don't touch it yet," Ally warned. "It's still hot."  
However, Austin, like a disobedient four-year-old, had already gone over and touched the suit. "Oww!"  
"I tried to tell you."  
"Kiss it." Austin held out hia finger.  
"No."  
"Pwease?" Austin pouted.  
"Fiiine." Ally kissed his finger.  
"Suckeeeer." Trish said.  
"Am not. Give me the other costume, please."  
Dez handed Ally the Spark Plug outfit.  
"Thanks. Whichever one of you is wearing the Electric Avenger outfit, go put it on."  
"Ally, you said it wrong." Austin commented. "Say it right."  
"No."  
"Say it."  
"No!"  
"You know you want to."  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do."  
"I'm not gonna do it."  
"Fine, then." Austin pouted again.  
"Still not gonna do it!"  
"Dang it."  
"You're losing it, buddy." Said Dez.  
"No, I can't be!" Austin looked worried.  
"You're not 'losing it', whatever 'it' is." Ally reassured. "I just really don't want to say that."  
"I think you secretly do."  
"Dez, I'm not gonna say it." Ally stated firmly.  
"Fine. Be that way." Dez looked annoyed.  
Ally soon finished the second costume. "Here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get into my costume."  
She was back in five minutes.  
"How do I look?"  
"Great!" Trish complimented.  
"Amazing." Austin said, not realizing he was staring.  
"Pretty good." Dez admitted.  
"Thanks, guys." Ally said, smiling.  
"Okay, we're gonna go. See you at that party later?" Austin asked.  
“Duh!" Trish replied.  
"Yeah, we'll be there." Ally went over to Austin for a hug.  
Austin hugged Ally, then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, Ally."  
"Bye, Austin."  
"Sucker." Trish said after Austin and Dez left.  
"Shut up. Is your boyfriend taking you out for dinner tomorrow?"  
"You were planning that, weren't you?"  
"No. But I do know he's kind of a sucker."  
"Oh the irony. The sucker calling someone else a sucker."  
"Don't you mean... oh, the ironing?"  
"I'm leaving."


End file.
